For The Love Of Raven
by Ravensgurl41
Summary: Raven and The Gathering NWA-TNA and Now New Chapter 3 up This are the feeling before the story begins
1. CM Punk POV

****

Title: "For The Love Of Raven"

Story Summary: POV of some wrestlers about other wrestlers. (This is a repost under a different title and under a different pen name. )

Chapter One Summary: CM Punk Feelings about Raven after Raven asked for the Cage Match for himself and The Gathering against Abyss and The Red Shirts. (Which will actually take place tonight on NWA-TNA PPV.)

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the wrestlers or any thing else for that fact. Though I do wish that I could own the NWA-TNA even if it was just for a week or so. Also don't know anything about the wrestler's mention in this fiction sexual feelings or sexual preference or personal lives. This is just fiction as my mind sees fit to write today. I also don't receive any money on this story because the only thing that I hopefully will get out of it is some Reviews to let me know weather it sucks or not. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever get anything more. Also hopefully the NWA-TNA will get some more fans because the guys are great and they could use it. Plus by readings someone else Fan Fiction is how I got into them. And though I don't receive anything for this I at least I have fun doing it. If someone wants to sue be my guess because at least then some one will have had to read this. Plus being I don't own anything they won't get anything. In less they want the man I'm living with which they can have as long as they leave Raven in his place. 

Author Notes: This is just the first one of hopefully many that I plan on writing about the NWA-TNA guys. As of right now they are my newest obsession, (And Yes Sweet-Steffie and Eternal Sailor Serenity you both are right I am totally obsessed with the NWA-TNA. Or even more so that I'm obsessed with Raven and the Gathering.). And hopefully this is going to one of a handful of stories I do about the Gathering, which for those of you who don't know is Raven (who used to be in the WWE). CM Punk (who is from my hometown of Chicago Illinois). And Julio Dinero (who I have been told was with the ECW but on that I'm not sure because I can't find out to much about him. If anyone can help me there with a website on him let me know please!). Wrestler of the NWA-TNA. All three of these men are hot and really work and look well together. I needed a change in hopes of breaking my writer's block so that I can come back to work on my WWE stories with the Big Guys in them. So please Read and Review as that is the only way that I will no weather or not to write more of them. 

Warning: I am sending out this warning for M/M pairing, implied (And a shared kiss). So you have been warned so please don't read if you don't like this kind of thing. Oh and don't flame me for it either as you were warned. 

Chapter One CM Punk POV

CM Punk POV: (About Raven as he and Julio are standing in the ring after Ravens has asked for the cage match against Abyss and the Red Shirts. The match is real and will be taking place tonight on NWA-TNA. You can check out NWA-TNA at www.nwatna.com)

Oh my god is this really happening or I'm I dreaming. If I didn't know for a fact that I am completely Straight Edged I would thing that I must have taken something and am now hallucinating. Because as I stand here in the ring with my boss Raven and my other partner Julio Dinero I just can't believe it. I mean with all of the things that the boss has been saying lately that I never figured it to go down like this. Not that I'm not happy, because god I am so happy that I am jumping up and down and yelling things at them. I mean the Red Shirts and Abyss and not Raven and Julio. Though I guess that we are doing a little yelling at each other too. But only good things or things about how we are so going to kick the other three's asses. The boss is actually smiling at us which isn't something that we have been seeing a lot of lately. And man when Raven smiles he could just melt you heart. This is just totally cool and yet in many ways hard to believe because the boss has asked for a cage match with the three of them against the three of us. So now next week right here in this center ring we get to take them on like we should always have been doing it. The right way with the three of us together again as a team as it once was. As Raven and the Gathering as it should be against the three of them. I know that we can win and for the boss we well win. That we won't let him down again like we did just two weeks ago when we lost our match against the three of them. I guess that I should be a little nerves but I'm not. Because this time we can not and will not let outside interference happen so that we get screwed out of the win. This time there is just way too much at stake for stupid mistakes. Which is why he asked that it be in a cage so that it will be harder for that outside interface to screw us again. And then when we win and we will the boss will get his shot at Jarrett that in all rights he should have had gotten a long time ago. It's hard to believe that just two weeks ago Raven was say that The Gathering would be together for just once more. And that then we would be wrestling as the Gathering to Quote the Raven "Nevermore". Well it looks like Nevermore wasn't the end after all because he we are and it is going to happen again anyway. I knew that some how that he just didn't mean it. That we could and had to find a way to change his mind about this. Julio and I knew the reason why he set us free and we do understand but yet we knew that in the end it would be us taking them out together.Because this is just the way it had to be. We knew that in many ways this was just another test that the boss had to put us through. One that for some reason he felt that he just had to have us pass. Test is one of the most important things to Raven. And once we pass this test too like Julio and I both know that we will then Raven will have to let us in totally. He will have to let us watch his back because once he gets that title from Jarrett and I do believe with every thing in my heart that he will do just that. Well then everyone is going to be out after his ass. Cute ass that it is at least to Julio and me. Shit just the thought of that ass of his and my mind starts to wander. Oh well all I can do is grin because I can't help how I feel. But then even more important is that he will finally have to let us in to just plain and simply love him. And once he allows that then he will finally be able to show us some thing that we already know and that is that he love us too. It's not as if he hasn't showed it in so many small ways to the two of us. But he just can't say it because he is so afraid that once more he will be betrayed by the ones he loves once he say it. But just maybe this will prove to him that Julio and I aren't like the others. That unlike Stevie and the other members of the flock he once had that The Gathering is different. That we would never do the things they did to him when he told them that he loved them. And then he will know how it feels to truly be loved. Or better yet I guess that I should say we would feel the joys of true love. Because to truly and openly love him and to be truly and openly loved by him will be the best thing here on earth ever has to offer. So for now as we climb out of the ring once more as Raven's Gathering I can just grin at Julio who is grinning back at me just as happily. Because he too knows that shortly as in just one week we will once and for all have proven to Raven that we love him completely and that he can trust us completely. Something in Raven's eyes is tell me that he already trust us to do what we have too. The as we all get down from the ring Raven just did the damnest thing because he steps in between Julio and I and quickly throws an arm around each of our necks giving it a quick tight squeeze almost a hug. Then just as quickly he lets go and heads up the ramp leaving us to follow behind him. I just can't help myself and before either one of us move I quickly reach over and grab Julio around the neck an hug him. He just stands there for a second and hugs me back then we both turn grinning and without letting go and make are way back up the ramp so that we can make our way to the back. When we reach the top of the ramp he is there waiting for us with a smile on his face. He once more he steps in between Julio and myself. But this time as we step back through the black curtain he takes one of each of our hands and with out saying a word pulls us in to share a three way heated kiss that is so totally hot that it takes all of our breaths away. This kiss is so filled with love that it just blows us all away. He then breaks the kiss but while still holding our hands starts heading quickly though the back and to the room that he made the Raven's Lair. A room that represents him and in so many way all of us. A room where we all first discovered that we loved each other liked no others. A room that if the wall could talk would turn us all a nice deep shade of red with the secrets of our love it could share. So we quickly hurry back because we have this overwhelming need to be with and to love and be loved by each other. And to be separated from Our lover...Our Raven.... To Quote the Raven 'Nevermore". Or even more to Our Raven it's time for you to understand. I thinkyou hear us knocking, I thinkwe're coming in, To Quote the Raven 'Nevermore' nevermore will you be along so that someone can hurt you. Not so long as Julio Dinero and myself, CM Punk are here to love you. 

****

Author Notes: I have reposted this because I have decided that NWA-TNA should have it own pen name. Some where in the beginning this story took on a life of it's own which I'm not sure is good or bad so you be the judge. Please be nice in your reviews as this is my first CM Punk / Raven /Julio Dinero / The Gathering or The NWA-TNA type story. Even though there has been a break up of the Gathering though there will be more and that is a promise. It is great wrestling over there and if you can check it out you should. If interested go to www.nwatna.com. Like always please help me keep my Muses happy by Reviewing. Especially since I now have a full time Raven muse that I am trying to keep happy. To say nothing of trying to also keep my Gathering muses happy too. Plus please let me k**now if you thing I should continue with this one because I was thinking of doing at least another chapter or two with the next one being Julio Dinero POV. Let me **k**now if you think I should.**

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41@aol.com


	2. Julio Dinero POV

****

Chapter One Julio Dinero POV

Julio Dinero POV: (About Raven as he and Punk are standing in the ring after Ravens has asked for the cage match against Abyss and the Red Shirts. The match is real and did take place on Dec. 17, 2003 on NWA-TNA. You can check out NWA-TNA at www.nwatna.com)

Wow I never guessed even with as good as today was going that this was going to happen tonight. Shit I am not even sure that this is except it must be because my god CM is jumping all over the place. And Raven wow the smile that he just turned on me and Punk damn near melted my heart. So I guess that this really is happening. Shit as I stand here in the ring with Raven and my other partner CM Punk I just can't believe that the words are really coming out of Ravens mouth. Hell with every Raven has been telling us for the past few weeks I just figured that this would never happen. And by the look on Punk face he didn't expect this either from the boss man. Hell not that I can wait for it to happen plus I am very happy. But god I am but not that I am showing it like Punk who is jumping up and down and yelling things at the Red Shirts and Abyss. And Raven is trying so hard not to smile that damn sexy smile of his at us. Heck not that I ain't doing a little yelling myself. Plus I am telling Raven and Punk that only good things are going to go down for us now. I can't wait to we get to kick the other three's asses but good. And damn if Raven or The boss as we love to call him because he turns all red and sexy. But anyway what the hell he is actually smiling at us which isn't something that we have been seeing a lot of lately. Raven has one of those damnest smiles that he could just melt our hearts with too. Hell just by the look on Punk face his heart is already turned gooey when it comes to Raven. Raven has asked for a cage match with the three of them against the three of us and then looked to us to make sure that it was all right. Like either one of us would say no to trying to get rid of the men who are so set in hurting him. So now next week right here in this center ring we get to take them on in a cage match. The Red Shirts and Abyss are going to go down once and for all. That is the way that it always should have been as Punk is always tell Raven. Us three against the world. The right way with the three of us together again as a team as it once was. So Raven and the Gathering as it should be against the three of them. I know that we will win it for the boss. For we love him and would do anything for him to get his a chance for gold. We won't let him down not this time for he can count on us always. And no outside interference is going to take this chance for Raven to full fill his destiny. And now with the fact that Callis say's that Raven can have this match but that if we lose Raven will never get a chance at the gold again means that there is way to much at stake. That why he asked that it be in a cage so that no one could interfere. The Boss should have gotten his shot at Jarrett and the gold a long time ago. I can't believe that just two weeks ago Raven was say that The Gathering would be together for just once more match. And he made sure that before we went to sleep that night that he meant it too. He even stood up on the bed that we were all sharing an after doing his Raven crucifies " that then we would be wrestling as the Gathering to Quote the Raven "Nevermore"". Well shit looks like "Nevermore" wasn't the end after all. Punk kept telling me that the Boss just couldn't really be meaning it and well I guess that the Punkster was right once again. Now he is really going to be hard to live with. And that gleam in his eye when I look at him tells me that he already has plans on how to get his way with me and Raven. Hell I know that we are both thinking the same damn thing too. We knew that the reason why Raven let us go and we did understand his reasoning even if we didn't agree with it. Because in our hearts we knew that in the end it would be the three of us taking them out together.Because this is just the way it had to be because weather Raven wanted to admit it or not this was mine and Punk's destiny. Just like I knew that this was just another test that he had to put us through. One that for some reason in his heart that he felt that he just had to have us pass. Testing us is one of the most important things to Raven and to us too. Once passed then Raven will have to let us in totally. And I already know in my heart that we will pass this one. Then we will have his back and he will have ours. Then he will gets that title from Jarrett and I feel this with everything in my soul. But then he will need us even more because everyone is going to be out after his ass. Sexy ass that it is at least to Punk and me. Shit just the thought of that ass and I can't help but to take a glance at it and man does that make my mind starts to wander. Shit and I can see that Punk is sneaking glances at it too. Oh well I can't help how I feel or the fact that it makes me grin. Fuck... even more important then the gold is that he will finally have to let us in completely to simply love him. Then he will finally be able to show that he love us too. Not that we don't really know this already because he shows it in small ways already. But then when he knows that we are there for him he will be able to say it. Because he will know that we won't betray him like others who claimed to have loved him has once he say it. That unlike Sandman or worst yet Stevie plus the other members of the flock he once had did. That The Gathering that we are different and truly do love him as he is. And if he will truly open his heart to us he will know how it feels to truly be loved. Punk and I know that we do truly and openly love him and to be truly and openly loved by him will be the best thing as if we were in heaven on earth. So as of tonight we once more climb out of the ring as Raven's Gathering. I can help but to grin at Punk who is grinning back at me just as happily. Because we both know that after this cage match in just one week Raven will know that we love him completely and that he will always be able to trust us. Hell the look in Raven's eyes is already telling me that he knows he can trust us to do what we have too. Plus as we all get jumped down from the ring Raven did the sweetest thing. I can't believe he just steps in between Punk and I and quickly throws an arm around each of our necks giving it a quick tight squeeze almost a hug. He then lets go and quickly heads up the ramp, which leaves us to follow behind him. And then Punk as if he can't help himself and before I can move he quickly reach over and grab me around the neck an hug me to him. I just can't do anything but to hugs him back till we both turn with the damnest grins on our face and without letting go of each other make are way back up the ramp. So that we can make our way to the back and to the Lair. When we finally get to the top of the ramp Raven is there waiting for us with a smile on his face. That same damn sexy grin that he claims isn't sexy but hell if it isn't. Raven once more steps in between us causing us to finally separate but not that far apart. After we step back through the black curtain he takes one of each of our hands and not saying a word to us. He quickly pulls Punk and me to share a three way heated kiss that is so totally mind blowing and hot. I can tell that it takes all of our breaths away and turns are hearts gooey. The kiss is so filled with true love that it just blows us all away. Raven then steps back so that he breaks the kiss but is still holding our hands. He then starts heading quickly though the back hallways and to the Lair. The room that he made the Raven's Lair dark in may ways but yet a room that represents him and in so many way all of us. The room where we all first discovered that we loved each other liked no others. A room that thank god the wall can't talk because man would we be in trouble if they could. The secrets of our love it could share would sure find it way into some fans hands on the internet and man would we be red with remembrance. So Raven and we quickly hurry back because we have this overwhelming need to be with and to love and be loved by each other. And we now know that we will not be separated from Our lover...Our Raven.... So to Quote the Raven we will be separated 'Nevermore". Or even more to Our Raven it's time for you to understand that so long as CM Punk and myself, Julio Dinero are here no one will ever get the chance to hurt you again. Not so long as we are here to love you. And Raven you will never be along again either. So Raven " I thinkyou hear us knocking, I thinkwe're coming in, To Quote the Raven 'Nevermore' nevermore will you be along or unloved. Not so long as we are here with you. And Raven we are most defiantly here to love and protect you. 

Author Notes: Some where in the beginning this story took on a life of it's own which I wasn't sure if it was good or bad but I believe now that it was good. I am also going to let you all be the judge. Please be nice in your reviews as this is my first CM Punk / Raven /Julio Dinero / The Gathering or The NWA-TNA type story. Though there will be more and that is a promise. It is great wrestling over there and if you can check it out you should. If interested go to www.nwatna.com. Like always please help me keep my Muses happy by Reviewing. Especially since I now have a full time Raven muse that I am trying to keep happy. To say nothing of trying to also keep my Gathering muses happy too. Plus please let me k**now if you thing I should continue with this one as is without the break up of the Gathering. Let me know what you think I should do.**

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41@aol.com


	3. Raven POV

****

Chapter Three Raven's POV

Raven's POV: (About The Gathering (Julio Dinero and Punk) As they are all standing in the ring after Ravens has asked for the cage match against Abyss and the Red Shirts. The match is real and did take place on Dec. 17, 2003 on NWA-TNA. You can check out NWA-TNA at www.nwatna.com) Though it sucked and I refuse to use the real ending in this story.

Oh Damn it Raven what the hell. Well I guess that now I have really gone and done it. I can't believe that those words came out of my mouth. My fucking mouth it wasn't what my mind had planned on saying. But damned if I did not just open my mouth and those words poured out I didn't even know that I was going to say them. I really can not believe that I just asked for a fucking cage match with the Red Shirt Security and Abyss against myself and the Gathering. But I did then I turned to Julio and Punk giving them the choice and the chance to betray me. Julio looked so surprised at me as if I had grown three heads or wings. And then he starts shaking his head yes so hard that I am afraid that it is going to fall off his shoulders. And well then Punk just starts to jump up and down yelling things at them. So there is Julio's and my true love jumping up and down like he has ants in his damn pants. Or maybe he is being shocked with volts of electricity and just can't stand still. And he is yelling about how he knew I would change my mind. That we were always meant to take them all down and out as a team. And he is yelling at the Red Shirts and Abyss telling them that their days are now numbered. Numbered to seven days because my destiny will be fulfilled soon. I can not help it but I have to grin over at him. And damn it I really wish that I hadn't. I mean it's hard enough not to let them see into my heart when we are alone. But now I know that if anyone looked closely enough that they would see that I love these two with every thing that I am made up of. I know that I have got to turn away from Punk before I can't control myself for another second. Because if that happens I will be over there next to him hugging him. Or even worst making out with him in the center of the ring. Or something else that would make us all feel good. Man wouldn't the fans love that especially those fan fiction writers. So I do almost something just as dumb. I look over a Julio the Punkster quiet love and mine. And instead of just standing there silently like he normally would he is grinning at Punk with this most earth shattering hot smile that makes it hard for me to breath. Not that I can blame him after all we don't call Punk our baby explosion for nothing. And he does look so cute when he is all happy and excited. And then damn it Julio turns that sweet and sexy hot smile of his on me. I can't help but to moan a little. I can feel myself melt just as I hear Punk tell me that they won't let me down. Not like they did last week or earlier tonight. Not that they let me down in any way and later I will have to make sure that they know that. Then he goes on to tell me that Boss as he is always calling me I can count on them. I know that they feel that this is also along with setting them free was a way for me to test them. That this was to make sure that they were loyal to me and that I could trust them. And yes in some ways I guess that it was just that. But even more so I was testing myself. To see if I can let my baby birds leave the nest and to leave me. To fly free on their own and to come back to me if they chose. See the Birdman, Raven never needed anyone. Well that was till he let Julio Dinero and CM Punk into his life. Now if they only knew that the thoughts of being without them sent terror through my whole fucking body. Weather it was in the ring or in my life I need them there. More then they might even need me. I know with everything that I am I need them. I claim to them that my destiny is the most important thing to me. What a fucking lie that is because nothing is more important to me then they are. I know that I don't say it like they do but I love them. Damn just saying it in my head has scared the hell out of me. I try to show them in small ways that I do love them. Hell that is why I quit drinking and doing the pills that I knew they hated me doing. Because as I look into their eyes as I do right now just before flipping out of the ring I see their love for me. And the trust that they have for me also shows in their eyes right now. A trust that I give back to them two completely but am to afraid to tell them that I do in words. Trust that is something that I have not given in a long time to anyone. Not since giving it to Stevie and the other who betrayed me shortly after getting what they wanted from me. My love, a love that I gave to them all openly and without protecting my heart in the process of giving it. And because of them the love that I could not give openly at to the Gathering as freely as I would have liked too. I flipped out of the ring and then wait till they flip their hot bodies and damn if they aren't hot out to the floor. I then can't help it I just had to touch them. So I guess in many ways that I can not control it even if I wanted too. I stepped in between them and throw an arm around both their necks quickly giving them both a hug. I squeeze them tightly and quickly. I smile and laugh under my breath because by doing this I have surprised them both. I then just as quick walk away and on up the ramp. I leave them to stare at my back. Oh hell whom I'm I kidding I know that for a fact that they are both watching my ass. I get to the top and turn around to see that they have an arm around each other's necks and are standing there smiling. I wonder if I'm not going to have to go back down the ramp to get them moving. No guess not because suddenly they are both rushing up the ramp without letting go of each other. Which is making me so hot that I can't help but to groan. Thank god no one can hear it. When they get to the top I can't help but to step back in between them. I think it must be the love that I have for them plus maybe the love that my baby birds have for me. I quickly grab their hands and pull them through the curtain to the back area. And then I can't control myself I have to have the two of them in my arms. I pull them in and kiss them both in one of the hottest three way kisses we have ever had. By the time we pull apart I am so hot and pressing against my kilt that I am sure everyone can see how badly I need them and right now. We all are breathing hand and the look of lust and want in their eyes almost makes me pull them back in for another kiss. But instead we grab hands and quickly make out way back to the Lair. A room I had picked so that we could have a space of our own. A place that we could get lost in each other completely. A place that I am glad doesn't have ears or eyes. Because if it did... And now Julio is grinning and Punk is vibrating he is so turned in to our wants and needs. Our Love. A love that we need and want to give to each other so bad that we would die if we could not. I love that I am willing to give when I never thought that I would. Love...damn just that word sends shivers up and down my body. Some thing that I will show both my babies birds just as soon as we get back to the Ravens Lair. That is if they will let their Birdman. Though I know in my heart that they will let me show them as I also know that they will show me too.

****

Author Notes: I have decide that the first 3 chapter or the POV of this story will be the prelude to the story which will have some POV but also a story. I have also decided with the help of my Raven, CM Punk and Julio Dinero muses that I am changing the course of History. This story will not have the Gathering-betraying Raven but will have the ending of the cage match be that of what it should have been. If you don't want the Gathering to stay with Raven then Read my other Raven and the Gathering story as that one has the betrayal. But even that one I refuse to let go without a reason. It called Once again I lead myself to this betrayal. Like always please if you took the time to read it please Review it. Even if you think that it suck.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41@aol.com


End file.
